Fellowship of Magic
by Life the Fay
Summary: New Version An Elf has sworn to protect a Fay prince but can he really protect himself on not killing him himself? Chapter Three now completed!
1. Chapter One

The Fellowship of Magic  
  
Chapter One  
  
By: Life the Fay  
  
Oh my goodness, I'm actually writing again! Sorry guys for the bloody long wait.  
  
I just lost track of time a bit. Plus, I just haven't been in the mood for writing  
  
so instead I've been drawing and reading, and everything else everybody does.  
  
So enough about me already, let's go on to the better stuff!  
  
This story is rated PG-13 for violence, sexual conduct, and a bit of language in  
  
some parts. So you have been warned!   
  
Oh and also, in this story, there are fairies but mostly, they will be classified as  
  
Fays since I like saying that. If use any other wood instead of those two, I'll  
  
let you all know by the end.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The prince watched the scene before his eyes with no emotion.  
  
"Pathetic fool." He repeated again, seeing his so-called 'bodyguard' stood   
  
below the cliff were the prince was, protecting himself with a shield  
  
against a huge dragon. "He won't be living long."  
  
"How long to you think he can live Touma?" The tiny golden  
  
fay asked the fair prince, sitting on his left shoulder to rest her golden  
  
wings.  
  
"Not as long as Sir Vanner did. I was afraid he was going win  
  
against that dragon." Touma said thoughtfully. "Perhaps a wineth (1) of  
  
five but no loner than that. He's too weak to handle that dragon for  
  
long."  
  
"I see your majesty." the fay replied as the dragon swallowed  
  
the guard whole.  
  
"Of course I see Ginger! I know just about everything!" Touma  
  
exclaimed, walking down the hill, clapping his hands in order to get the  
  
silver colored dragon's attention. "Bravo! Bravo! Congratulations Raneaf,  
  
you have defeated yet again another human. I'm quit please."  
  
Raneaf glared at the prince before him. "And you thought I  
  
couldn't? My how shameful of you fay! Now were is my reward that  
  
you were talking about?"  
  
The blue haired boy laughed. "Dear, dear Raneaf, have you no  
  
faith in me? I say, that cold of yours sure has made you a bit touchy.  
  
It must have been those bloody wizards and their wands that have done  
  
such of thing."  
  
"And my reward?" the dragon replied, getting a bit frustrated.  
  
Touma smirked, untying a medium sized pouch from his belt,  
  
setting it in the silver claws that still had a bit of blood on them. "It  
  
isn't something I promised but it is the best you can get."  
  
The silver dragon opened the pouch. "Sand?" he said in disgust.  
  
"Not ordinary sand but nothing more than Uvania Dust (2). Of  
  
course, if you don't want it, you can just eat me up now and pay the  
  
consequences later." The clever fay replied, not at all getting nervous when  
  
the dragon opened its jaws to swallow him up. "But I wouldn't do that for  
  
the world. You see Uvania Dust is far more powerful than most people think.  
  
You can make all the jewels of the world and still have more powder for other  
  
dreams. And for bonus for killing that guard quick with no evidence what-so-   
  
ever of me murdering him myself, I have another bag of powder just for you."  
  
he said, untying yet another leather pouch, putting it on the dragon's claw.  
  
Raneaf, surprised by the fay's talk, took the bag, not knowing what to  
  
say.  
  
Of course, by this time, Touma bowed. "No words needed Raneaf. You   
  
did as you promised and I did as well. We're now equal. And good luck to you  
  
dragon." And with that, Touma turned and left the other way with Ginger flying  
  
behind and still, Raneaf the dragon still was speechless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where is he?! He should have been here by now!" The auburn haired  
  
guard exclaimed, pacing the floor, once in awhile, looking out of the large lobby  
  
window. "I knew we shouldn't of let him wander off with that human, I knew it!"  
  
"Calm down Shin. He'll be here, I know he will." another said, sitting on a  
  
cushioned seat. "He may be a bit late but I know Tou-he'll be here. I promised."  
  
"Oh shut up Shu!" Shin glared, about ready to tackle the man only to be  
  
interrupted by the large oak French doors opening revealing the blue haired boy.  
  
He smiled shyly looking down at his clothing that was torn and dirty.   
  
"Good afternoon Shu Rei Faun. Good afternoon to you Shin Mouri. My,  
  
aren't we having the blessed weather today. I'm even surprised it hasn't rain, aren't  
  
you Shin? You were calling for that."  
  
Shin gave out a frustrating sigh. "Good afternoon prince. It is wonderful   
  
weather outside and it will be raining in the evening. Of course, you can't just  
  
be standing around like you have nothing to do. You need to get changed and fast!  
  
You have an appointment with your mother and Priest Garren. Now hurry up  
  
before we're the ones that get the punishment."  
  
"Wha?" replied the confused Touma. "An appointment?! Crap, why of all  
  
days did it have to be today!" He shouted, rushing up the spiral staircase.  
  
Shu chuckled, shaking his head. "Boy, that little one is sure not going to make  
  
it the way he forgets everything."  
  
"Yeah, but I have this feeling he will be a wonderful Emperor. Perhaps the best  
  
that ever has been." Shin said looking over to another in the room with jet black hair and  
  
tiger blue eyes. "How about you Ryo? What do you think?"  
  
Ryo, being in a way zoned out, snapped back into reality. "What did you say Shin?"  
  
he asked.  
  
Shin shook his head. "What do you think of Touma? Do you think he's going to be  
  
wonderful when he's older or what?"  
  
Ryo pondered the question. "Touma is already 20,108,064 years old in his fay years-  
  
16 in human years. He is almost ready to rule this kingdom or should I say his kingdom. We have  
  
no authority if he is ready or not. If he isn't then he sure will be quick on being ready and if he is,   
  
may he have peace through his time."  
  
Shin smiled. "I believe you have grown up as well, Sanada-san. No answer could  
  
have been better than that."  
  
The tiger blue eyed man blushed, turning away from the two other people in the room as  
  
the golden fay, Ginger, came flying into the lobby. Her light gold hair seemed to look unkept and her   
  
white gold wings had a tint of gray as she gasped for air falling unto the oak banister of the staircase.  
  
Seeing the gray on Ginger's wing made Shu concern. Ginger's wings rarely changed there  
  
color unless she was truly mad, happy, or so desperately scared. And gray was the color of her  
  
fear. "Ginger what happened?"  
  
"Nothing sir. Nothing!" she replied quickly, gasping for another breath of air.  
  
Shin got the hint when he heard Ginger talk so fast. "There's something wrong. What's  
  
going on Ginger?"  
  
"I've been with Touma all day okay and-and-that human bodyguard. When-when Touma   
  
was walking out the garden to see Vivian, he over heard him, planning to kill Vivian. Touma couldn't  
  
take it and so he walked over to the guy as if nothing happened, talking to him a bit. Finally, the guy  
  
just insulted Touma after he said something and that just got him mad. Of course, we know Touma  
  
and so, he took him to this place...and-and-" Ginger began, stopping when the blue headed fay came  
  
down the stairs dressed in a dark blue silk kimono. His hair was pulled back into a perfect bun with  
  
a small silver crown above his head. His wings were clear with a tint of dark blue int them. She smiled   
  
lightly to the boy, bowing. "Good evening your highness. Your mother, Empress Agnes is expecting  
  
you at once."  
  
Nodding his head, Touma came down the staircase. "Thank you Ginger. It's quit wonderful  
  
to have a fay like you to help me out with my duties." And with that, he opened the two french doors  
  
and exited, leaving the four beings in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is terribe Garren, what are we going to do? Without this elf around not only are we   
  
under a threat with the elven kingdom but Touma is in more danger than ever! What if he has an  
  
attack? He'll surely be died and if he isn't than he'll most likely be in bad condition." Agnes declared,  
  
pacing the blue marble floor of the Royal Hall.  
  
  
  
The dark green haired man bowed his head. "I truely understand what you are going through  
  
your majesty but you must keep your calm. If you don't than you might panic the boy. At least keep your  
  
cool infront of him. Remember, he's only a child. He won't understand as much-"  
  
"What will I not understand much?" A voice boldly interrupted.  
  
Agnes and Garren looked behind them to find Touma standing infront of them. His hair was  
  
neatly tighten back into a braided bun. He wore a long white shirt and blue button up vest. His white  
  
pants were tucked into his black boots. Standing there made Agnes actully think back to Garren's words  
  
about him being only a boy. Clearing her throat, she smiled to her son. "Touma, your a bit late. We were  
  
calling for you 2 sineths(3) ago. Where have you been?"  
  
"I'm so dreadfully sorry dearest mother but it seems that I was...fighting for my life. Sadly, I   
  
survived but the pathetic human- or I mean the heroic body guard, Sir Vanner that you sent me, died saving my   
  
life." Touma answered dramatically.  
  
"Really?! What? How the hell did this happen? I spent weeks looking for that man! He was the  
  
best one alive that could...How did this happen?" Garren exclaimed, literally burning a hole in the silver  
  
curtians as he glared at the curtains and window.  
  
  
  
"A dragon swallowed him up." Touma said, looking over to his concerned mother. "Don't worry  
  
mother, I'm quit fine."  
  
She nodded slightly. "We also have bad news to tell you Touma. That elven nurse you had...he-  
  
he was murdered this morning in his bed. We don't have any idea how anyone could get into the castle or what  
  
but we found him in his bed stabbed five times."  
  
Touma stood there in shock. He could see his mother's lips moving but couldn't hear anything.   
  
Everything seemed to be in a blur. Suddenly, everything went black and he was no longer able to analyze   
  
anything they were saying to him.  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1- A wineth is an other word for minute for the fairies.   
  
2- A sandy magic that fairies or other creatures use for many things. It is very powerful and can  
  
be dangerous.  
  
3- A sineth is an other word for hour for the fairies.  
  
Yeah, I got it done finally! Hope you all like it cause it took a whole lot of work just to finish this bloody thing!  
  
If you like review if you don't, then review and tell me what I need to fix. If you flame, I'll just laugh at it okay   
  
cause I sure do have a weird since of humor! If I get at least 5 reviews, I'll continue it if not, then perhaps too  
  
bad (unless I so badly want to do it by myself in my head). Your choice! 


	2. Chapter Two

Fellowship of Magic Chapter Two By: Life the Fay  
  
Guess what people, I'm actully alive! I bet I had some people thinking I wasn't. Sorry for the delay, my stupid computer wasn't acting right and kept frezzing when I tries to get on the internet so...here I am!  
Wow, people actully wanted me to write some more! I'm surprised!  
Oh well, I'm quit flattered for the oppertuinty I mean, it seems a whole lot better than what I started. Oh and in the first one, I messed up. I thought I put the bodyguards name in the story and it came up to be Sir Vanner when it wasn't. My apoligies to those who noticed.  
Now this is enough of me talking! And on with the story!  
  
Shin rolled his eyes, hearing the young boy groan again in his sleep. "Oh hush up you majesty! It's not like your dying."  
  
Touma slightly opened his eyes, noticing that he was no longer on the hard marble floor but instead in his nice fluffy bed in his chamber. "Ugh...what happened?"  
  
"Well, your mother was talking to you until you got pale and fainted, banging your head on the floor. Your mother was terribly worried that maybe you had another attack but it wasn't so. You were just in shock by what you heard." Ryo explained, putting the ice back on the boy's head.  
  
Shu chuckled. "And since you've been out, Shin has been passing the floors, worried sick about you."  
  
"I have not!" Shin protested.  
  
Touma smiled. "Wow...Shin's becomming a mother hen after all."  
  
Ryo looked at the prince. "What do you mean becomming. He's been one since he came here, worrying about you every minute."  
  
"Minute? What's that?"  
  
"Oh, sorry your majesty. I mean wineth."  
  
Touma shot him an evil glare. "Don't call me your majesty." His face lightened back up. "I'd rather be called Touma but when your around other's just call me Prince Touma.  
Majesty seems more for an emperor than a prince."  
  
Ryo blushed. "I'm sorry your ma-I mean Touma."  
  
The blue head boy smiled, Getting up to his elbows to look at the three men in the room more closely. Noticing the worried looks on their faces, he knew there had to be something they weren't telling him. "What else has happened since I've been out."  
  
Shin sighed, knowing all to well that Touma would have figured it out. "Touma, now that we have looked through the castle, we've noticed it just wasn't the Elf that was murdered;  
there were others, they just looked alive still. We have counted 30 men dead and 5 missing, one as your body guard but we already know he didn't die by the hand of these rebellious people."  
  
"Rebellious people? My, what are they rebelling against?" Touma asked, not liking the sound of this at all.  
  
Shin looked over to Shu who shoved his hand into his pockets, taking out a small piece of partchment. Touma took it, opening it to see ink splatted everywhere on the paper.  
Words seemed to appear as he looked more closely reading 'Long Rest the Emperor Touma,  
May He Die in Misery'.  
  
Reading it again and again, the Fay looked up to the generals. "I-I don't understand.  
Why would they want to kill me? I'm not even an Emperor yet."  
  
Agnes sighed lowering herself on the throne. It had defentially had been a long tirring day. The deaths, threats, and her son made it feel even worse. Who was wanting her only son to be killed? Why would they want to, he didn't even do anything wrong yet. She knew now more than ever that Touma needed a body guard. One with skill to fight and not lose. One that could heal. One that was-was what? An Elf?  
  
These days Elves were no longer allowed to carry weapons, giving them no need in skills of fighting.  
They finally ended their war with the Fays 20,000,000 years ago, when Touma was only 108,064 years old-11 in human years. It was difficult to find a Elf with such skills and it would be complicating to hire them being that since the war, Fays and Elves no longer communicated unless it meant life or death situations between the races.  
  
"What am I to do? I can't risk my son's life in danger, niether can I rule this kingdom as I could have before.  
I have to pass down my authority to Touma now or I'll have to do it with my death." the troubled Fay said.  
  
Garen stared into space, thinking very carefully. "Right now I believe isn't the time to think of crowing Touma your majesty. Right now I believe is time to decide what to do about this threat. It comes to conclusions that we need to find someone who has the ablity to heal and fight. The only clan that I can think of is the Elves but, Elves haven't been able to carry weapons for 20,000,000 years! Where can we find and Elf with these capablities?"  
  
A sound of a throat being cleared brought the attention to the two beings in the room. Walking closer, a woman stepped out of the darkness, drapped in a crisom cloack. Her ebony hair stood out along with her knowing gray eyes. "Excuse me for the interuption m'lady Agnes, m'lord Garen but it has come to my attention that a heir of yours was threatened today of his life. The heir part of our group of fates." the woman stated, standing in the light from the stain glass window above the throne.  
  
Agnes and Garen stood, bowing low to the woman. "Forgive me Ethel, Fay of Death, I did not see you coming to my door. Is there something you need or want? You know you can come here and get anything you please." Agnes asked,  
raising from her bow, noticing others with Death.  
  
Another woman stepped out behind of Ethel, her golden curls bouncing as she walked. "We only have a clue as to what you seek, Agnes." She replied. "Being that I am not Fate herself, niether Time, I am not accurate on this clue but search far and wide within the Elven Kingdom where their authority lies."  
  
Ethel looked at the blonde, then back to the throne. "Althea of Love is correct on this point. If you don't do this m'lady, you will soonly see your kingdom fall out of the grasp of your clan."  
  
With these last words, the two vanished from the mist, bringing an errie feeling to the room. Garen seemed the first to overcome the suspense he had felt. "Well, we know what to do now. Guards, send forth Ginger!"  
  
End of Chapter Two  
  
Well, there's the second chapter for those who wanted to know what happens next. Next chapter is coming up shortly...if I can started first! I hope this chapter answered some little things, as well as making more questions pop into your head. Althea of Love and Ethel of Death will be more involved with this story as it keeps going so stay intuned with this story.  
By the way, review and tell me who is your favorite orginal character in this story so far! I want to know just out of curosity! Bye-bye and REVIEW!!! 


	3. Chapter Three

Fellowship of Magic Chapter Two By: Life the Fay

...............Okay...I see that no one reviewed chapter two, but that's okay. I can live with that. It takes awhile sometimes too notice a story you haven't read for awhile so, I'm cool. I haven't lost my mine yet so, I'm going to keep going on from where I finished off. Now finally, we're on to the better parts of the story. Enjoy!

The morning light shined through the thick green treetops of courtyard making the large green area more fasianting to the eye. A Woodland Elf, no more than about 20 in the years of humans, slowly did a complex masterpiece of some type of exercise. Her wooden staff moved every which way as her steps were quit persise and accurate to the touch of the ground. It seemed more like a dance rather than an act to kill people who dared set foot upon the royal courtyards of the Elven kingdom to attempt murder upon his majesty. Hearing the slightest sound of a footstep, the Elf's wooden staff swung to meet violet eyes and blond hair that was the color of the sun. The other ducked, knowing by experience, not to trush the woman when she heard you suddenly without seeing you.

"I see you're practicing Nina." He only replied with a smirk.

The Woodland Elf by the name of Nina looked down at the staff as if she didn't know. Shoving the staff behind her back, she gave a cheesy smile. "Only to protect you m'lord. Besides, you shouldn't be distracting me at this time! You know all too well where you're suppose to be young man."

The blond shrugged his shoulders. "The Meeting of the Nations was canceled."

Nina eyes widdened. "Really?! That's never happened before. What happened?  
Who canceled it? What's going on Seiji?"

Seiji backed away, holding his hands out. "Whoa Nina, settle down. One question at a time." Clearing his throat, he began softly. "It seemed like the Fays canceled it due to the fact that something happened, threatening the Royal Family. They've shut down everything over there except a few of the Fayish Messengers. That's how I found out."

Nina nodded. "How strange. Do they know who did it?"

"Not really. All they know is that the next in line to the throne is what it was about.  
They reported that during the night, the healer, Elrath, a Elf of the Fire Clan, was killed. It seemed to be five times that they stabbed him." Seiji said, giving all the imformation that he could to his adviser and general. "From what I heard, they are now looking for some sort of bodyguard who is trained in combat and swordry as well as healing."

Nina huffed. "Good luck on that Agnes. Who is she thinking of? You!" She thought out loud.

Seiji smiled slightly. "I was thinking on helping them with their search. It will be hard and it seems quit urgent for them to find one soon. If they can't find one soon, I believe I will take a step in helping."

"WHAT?! Are you serious Lord Seiji? You can't do that! You have a-"

"Yes, yes I know Nina! I have a kingdom to run but so do they. What are they going to do if their kingdom's furture Emperor is died huh, give it to someone else?" Seiji yelled. He looked back at the Elf with walnut brown hair and green eyes. "I know you don't like the idea and I understand.  
Because of the fact I don't ever want my kingdom to be ruled by another who knows nothing about the traditions of the Elves of their culture, I would not want that to happen to them as the same. Besides, it would be nice to know a bit more about this Fay Kingdom. It may be a wonderful experience."

"Yeah, maybe so." Nina said with no enfusiasm.

Touma stared at the small printed book about the history of the kingdoms. Shoving it down on the libary table, he stared back at the green haired Fay. "Is there any exact reason as to why I need to know all this boring stuff?" Turning a few thousand pages, he showed him a picture of a battle scene.  
"How about we start right here in the battles. Most of us were in these battles after all."

Garen folded his hands into a ball, murmming some sacraded chant. "Yes, you are right that the majority of us that live were not alive at the times that you are reading but you will read it whether you like it or not. It is a way for you to see the mistakes others before you have done that you should not do my lord. Now please, continue to where you were."

Touma rolled his eyes, going back to where he was. He read a few more pages before he sighed.  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you are nothing more than trying to get out of your lessons in history in order to go around and play childish games that a Fay, such as yourself, should not playing. Especially with the fact that before you know it, you will be Emperor of this kingdom." Garen answered.

"But, what if I don't want to become Emperor?" Touma asked.

The room seemed to off become more silent than it was before, bring an odd feeling of discomfort to those who were still there.

Garen looked back at the younger Fay, his eyes showing more and more wisdom and age. "Your mother asked me that same question before you were born. It seemes to be a question that runs through your blood. All I can say is that you may not want to become Emperor now is due to the fact that you aren't sure if you are good enough to rule such a country as this. It scares you to think of yourself making decisions not just for yourself but for a whole race of people that may like or dislike you," Looking back at the blue headed Fay, he sighed, staring at the clueless face.  
"You will understand once you are Emperor."

Touma watched the wiser Fay walk away from him, noticing the disappointment in the others eyes. "Garen!" he yelled out. He waited till Garen turned to look at him. "I do not fear the mistakes of my people or of myself from the past, present and even till the future. Instead, I fear the judgement that may happen and the consiquences of my decisons that will soon come."

Garen smiled. "Then I know that you will be a wonderful Emperor that will think before making a descision he thinks best for himself. Your lessons are done for the day," Saying his last few words, the priest left the prince to wonder.

"Come on Shin! Can't cook any faster! I'm starving over here in this small little compartment!"  
Shu whinned for the fifthteenth time.

"Shut up Shu or you won't have any of this tasty brunch that I'm going to make. Understand?"  
Shin snapped, pouring a bit of salt on the food.

Ryo poured himself some red wine, watching two young girls outside from the window. "Shin,  
I've forgotten which one is which. Do you know?"

Shin turned to look over at the window. "Oh Ryo that's simple. See the one with the light blue hair and the plain silver dress? That the youngest of Agnes's daughters, Blanche. And over there the young lady with silver hair and maroon eyes is Vivian, the second youngest," Shin turned back to his cooking. "I'm surprised you couldn't remember."

Ryo sighed. "Alas I know, but I didn't need to. Not until now since Garen told me to watch over the two younger daughters."

Shu stared in shock. This had been afterall the first time he had heard of this. "When did he tell you to do this?"

"After they saw that fake coffin that had Touma in it so I guess it would be about.  
one week and three days?" Ryo answered, looking to Shin who knew all the answers.

Shin nodded his head. "That sounds right."

"What sounds right?" a voice answered from the doorway.

Ryo and Shu stood up in a defience mode while Shin flug around with a wooden spoon in one hand. They foolishly put their guard down. It was only Touma.

"Nothing really Touma. We were just talking about orders," Shin answered, going back to his stirring. He knew all to well that the blue haired Fay wouldn't go any father on that issue.

Touma raised an eyebrow. "Oh..." He flunged himself in one of the kitchen chairs, floding his hands together. "Whatcha cookin' Shin?"

"Bread and some soup...you know, something small," Shin replied, opening the steel oven and taking out the nice loaf of bread. He watch carefully at the Fay who seemed to be fitchiting a whole lot for himself. He seemed like he wanted to talk. "Touma, I know you want something so spit it out. You're acting too queer (as in odd) for even yourself."

Touma sighed in defience. "Do you beleive that...that I would be a good Emperor for this country?"

Shu and Ryo turned to stare at Touma, surprised to ever hear such a question from the other's mouth. Shin even sat down the soup he was bringing to the table, almost about breaking it.

"What do you mean Touma-chan? We know you would be a wonderful Emperor. It is your birth-right afterall."

Touma pushed the plates off the table; glass shattering everywhere. "That isn't my POINT!  
Do YOU think I would be a good EMPEROR?! Not just as a birth-right but as a LEADER!" Touma yelled, staring straight into Shin's eyes. "Do you?"

Shin knew all too well that the Fay could see right into the very depth of his soul. It had been know for years that Fays had the gift to see inside ones soul. He also knew that it was reflected from the Fays eyes as well as their own. He knew he had to tell or else... "No, not right now. You're too young to be an Emperor, especially for the Fay kingdom. You have so much to learn still about your heratige."

Touma closed his eyes. "Thank you Shin for telling me the truth. I means more to me than you think." He reopened his eyes, gazing back at Shu and Ryo. "What do you think?"

"At this point of time I believe not, but later on, I know you would be the best of your country for centeries." Shu added.

Ryo smiled. "I believe what he says."

Touma smiled. "Thank you guys very much." Staring at the mess, he laughed ashamely.  
"Well, I guess that's one of my extra jobs, eh?"

Shin nodded, handing him a broom.

Seiji stared down at his handwritten letter, reading it very carefully. He didn't want to show the Empress of the Fay Kingdom, Agnes, his stupidity by writing a letter with so many mistakes. This one was his tenth that he wrote and finally, it was perfect. He closed it in the small parchment envelope. He also pressed down on the envelope with a wax signature stamp with the letters SD for Seiji Date.

Getting up from the table he stretched out his swore arms and stiff legs. He would deliever the letter himself in disquise. Never had he seen the Empress nor had she seen him.  
It would be a great oppertunity to learn new things.

He around his chambers, finally tieing his leather bag shut. He finally was done packing. He wouldn't be returning to his home for a couple of months. Seiji felt guilty for doing this but he knew it was a duty, his right to help the Fay Kingdom in thier hardest trials. 'It won't take that long...' he thought to himself, flinging himself onto his bed. 'not that long at all.'

End of Chapter 3

YEPIEE! I'm done with Ch. 3. Ugh...my shoulders! rubs at her shoulders I hope you all enjoy that. And yes, I hope you all are now happy that I added Seiji. All you needed was some patience and you woulda see him. 


End file.
